OJOUSAMA
by nononyan
Summary: Penderitaan Naruto mengurus gadis kecil penuntut nan manja, barusaja dimulai. [REMAKE]


**Ojou-sama..**

 **..**

 **Prolog**

Aku tak pernah tahu bagaimana dan seperti apa suasana diluar kerajaan. Dunia dibalik tembok pembatas kerajaan yang tinggi mejulang. Aku terkurung dan terbelenggu pada aturan serta tata krama yang kental. Berperilaku selayaknya seorang putri dengan keanggunan juga kecerdasan. Setiap hari mengenakan pakaian tradisional. Beragam Kimono mulai dari Iromuji, Komon , Yukata sampai Furisode. Aku memiliki pelayan khusus untuk menangani penampilanku. Dari ujung kepala sampai mata kaki semua tergantung pada pilihannya. Tou- _sama_ akan menghukum Ayame jika melakukan kesalahan. Semisal, pemakaian kimono yang tidak sesuai dengan acara yang akan didatangi. Tapi sampai saat ini, aku belum dengar Tou- _sama_ kecewa pada pelayanannya. Ayame- _san_ seorang yang cerdas dan berpendidikan. Memiliki tata krama yang sempurna sebagai seorang bawahan.

"Ne, Ino- _san_. Aku ingin melihat dunia luar."

"Hm?" kutatap mata saudara perempuanku yang jauh-jauh datang dari luar negeri. Ino bilang, ia akan tinggal untuk beberapa minggu kedepan di Jepang. Sayangnya bukan di kerajaan membosankan ini. Ino akan berdiam di sebuah apartemen berbintang. Jadi, status Ino sekarang hanya tamu. Dengan begitu tak kubuang-buang waktu untuk tak bersamanya. Ino seorang wanita dewasa. Usianya 24 tahun. Ino cantik. Aku suka gaya berpakaiannya yang modern berbeda denganku yang kuno.

"Aku ingin tahu tempat tinggalmu, mall, taman hiburan, pasar tradisional, pertokoan, serta semua tempat-tempat lain. Aku ingin tahu, Ino."

"Hinata-chan.."

 _Normal pov_

"Setelah Kaa-san tiada, aku tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Aku bosan dan lelah. Bahkan tak kutahu sekarang pukul berapa, hari apa dan tanggal berapa. Terang berarti siang, gelap berarti malam. Kimono mewah berarti acara resmi, kimono sederhana berarti hariku berkutat dengan tata krama dan kesopanan. Makan pagi, siang, dan malam. Di pukul tujuh, dua belas dan dua puluh." Ino prihatin. Ia tentu tahu bagaimana getirnya menjadi seorang putri. Namun mungkin masih jauh lebih bebas ketimbang Hinata yang masuk dalam silsilah keluarga Hyuuga yang utama atau pokok.

"Hinata- _chan_?"

"Hm?"

"Ayo kita keluar istana."

.

.

 _Hinata's pov_

Ini benar-benar seperti mimpi! Dimana sebagian besar kota Tokyo mampu kulihat! Gedung-gedung pencakar langit seakan menenggelamkan perjalananku dengan Ino. Rasa antusiasku benar-benar sulit kusembunyikan. Ini benar-benar luar biasa. jadi apa seperti ini dunia yang telah kulewatkan selama sepuluh tahun lamanya? Sial benar nasibku.

"Ino-san,"

"Ya?"

"Akan kemana kita?"

"Taman hiburan?" kuanggukan kepala yakin dan setuju. Perjalanan rupanya cukup jauh. Beberapa belas menit lalu kami berhenti sejenak untuk mengisi perut. Membeli beberapa stel pakaian yang kumau dan kuimpikan. Ino nampak tak keberatan. Beberapa kali ia menyebutkan beragam fashion _kekinian_ yang tak kutahu. Berhubung aku menyukai desainnya, jadi kuikuti sarannya. Tangan-tangan kami penuh tas belanjaan. Baru kali ini aku merasa begitu nyata di dunia. Ini menyenangkan. Sungguh.

"Hinata- _chan_?"

"Hm?" balaskuku sambil mematut diri didepan cermin tinggi. Gaun ungu selutut ini cantik sekali.

"Bagaimana jika kubilang kita tak bisa lagi berlama-lama? Acara taman hiburan mungkin lain kali saja." kutautkan alis tak mengerti. Aku tak suka perasaan ini. Perasaan was was dan tidak tenang.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Untuk sementara. Ikutlah bersamaku mengunjungi seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"Dia akan melindungimu. Kau aman bersamanya." Aku tak yakin. Tapi Ino adalah seorang kepercayaanku selama ini. Satu-satunya orang yang mengertikan kondisiku. Aku harus percaya padanya.

"Baiklah,"

.

.

Apa ini bisa disebut tempat tinggal?

Tempat berlindung dari terpaan sinar matahari dan hujan?

Aku- _meragukan._ Atap-atap itu seolah bisa hancur kapan saja. Menimpamu tanpa ampun sampai berteriakpun takkan mampu. Lalu mati dan menjadi mayat bekas reruntuhan yang masuk dalam berita televisi pagi sebagai kabar utama. Bukannya mendramatisir, tapi kediaman yang harus kutinggali memang benar-benar tak layak dalam artian payah dan cukup kumuh. Cukup? Mungkin kata kumuh saja bisa kusandangkan. Karena sejauh yang kulihat, lokasi ini benar-benar buruk!

"Kau yakin, Ino- _san?"_

"Ah- tak usah khawatir putri kecil. Tempat ini tak sbeuruk kelihatannya."

"Maksudnya?" Ino tertawa geli pada raut wajah sinis yang tak dapat kusembunyikan."Ino-san, tempat ini akan LEBIH buruk dari kelihatannya." Jelasku membenarkan kalimat Ino.

"Ayo masuk." Kuikuti langkah anggunnya menaiki anak tangga. Flat ini benar-benar sudah tua! Kayu-kayu sebagai pijakannya acap kali bersuara. Berdecit bagai bunyi-bunyian dalam film horror. Aku sampai harus memilih-milih dimana tapak kakiku harus berpijak, karena beberapa kayu memiliki lubang yang mengerikan. Salah-salah kakiku mungkin akan menjadi korban.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Siapa?" suara berat dari dalam bilik flat ini kedengarkan secara cermat. Sepertinya cukup ramah. Kudongakkan kepala menatap Ino yang tak mau menjawab. Apa maksudnya? Ia tak mau menyebutkan nama? Kenapa?

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Kubilang sia-" kubulatkan mata tak percaya. Ino segera menutup kedua mataku dengan telapak tangan. Ia berdecih pada tampilan pria yang kini dengan santainya berkacak pinggang dengan hanya mengenakan boxer. Ya, boxer. Aku tahu nama benda itu. "Mau apa kau kemari, Ino. Aku sedang berhenti mengambil tugas lapangan. Aku CU-TI. Kau tak lihat lukaku masih begitu parah? Ini sudah satu minggu tapi belum juga membaik."

"Pertama-tama, kenakan sesutu selain kain itu."

"Ugh. Memang kenapa!? Ini cukup untukku. Dia tak kan mengerti."

"Ck!"

"Kubilang, aku tidak mau." Mendengar nada setengah kesalnya membuatku muak sampai akhirnya kubuka penutup mata Ino.

"Hah—! Hanya kau yang kupercaya untuk menjaga anak ini." Ia menatapku. Kelereng biru _sapphire_ nya menelisik setiap gerak juga tampilanku. Aku jengah dan aku merasa ini benar-benar tidak sopan.

"Hn. Siapa dia?"

"Kurasa ada baiknya kita bicara didalam," Naruto mengangkat bahu tidak masalah. Membuka pintu flatnya lebih lebar untuk mempersilahkanku dan Ino masuk. Dan harus kukatakan, INI BENAR-BENAR KIAMAT! Mana mungkin aku mampu tinggal ditempat se- se- se- SEHANCUR INI! semua barang-barang miliknya berantakan dan tidak terurus. Tergoletak sembarangan diberbagai tempat. Rasa-rasanya seperti masuk kedalam kandang hewan. "Kusarankan UNTUK bersihkan seluruh kekacauan ini, NARUTO! Hinata tak kan mau berada ditempat seperti ini."

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Yang mengatakan akan menerima tugas ini siapa? Hm? Dan kalaupun iya, aku akan memakasanya untuk menerima semua keadaan ini. Ino! Kau tak pernah tahu seberapa beratnya melakukan semua hal dengan hanya mengandalkan satu tangan!" bentaknya marah. Ia menatapku dengan engahan napas memburu. Aku mengalihkan pandangan pada Ino-san.

"Baiklah. Aku tak memaksamu. Tapi setidaknya kau harus tahu. Dia Hinata. Putri tunggal keturunan Hyuuga yang jelas akan mewarisi tahta. Anak ini sedang dalam bahaya. Aku menerima laporan bahwa kerajaan dalam keadaan tidak memungkinkan. Ia butuh tempat untuk berlindung dan bernaung."

"Lalu?"

"Pemburunya adalah kelompok yang sama. Yang membunuh seluruh anggota keluargamu." Naruto mengepal.

"Kenapa tak kau beri misi untuk menebas semua kepala kelompok itu? kenapa malah menyuruhku seolah bersembunyi?"

"Tenanglah. Akan ada saatnya kau menemui mereka karena target utama mereka adalah Hinata. Dan kuingatkan, jangan coba-coba membuat gadis ini bagai umpan untuk memancing kehadiran mereka. Percayalah, akan ada bahaya besar jika kau melakukan hal tersebut."

.

.

.

 _Normal's pov_

Hinata masih bersikukuh duduk diam beralaskan tatami lusuh. Sekarang pukul dua belas malam dan ia benar-benar mengantuk. Taruhlah ini rekor pertamanya terjaga sampai tengah malam. Bohong, jika Hinata bilang kepalanya tak berdenyut pening juga pandangannya yang jelas tanpa buraman air mata bekas uapan kantuk. Sumpah, ia tak tahan lagi! Dan- dan harus berakting seperi apa ia, jika keadaan mengharuskannya tinggal bersama seorang pria dewasa tukang mengomel, mengeluh, jorok, dan untuk saat ini cidera lengan. Hinata merasa sangat sial dan ragu untuk bisa terus hidup.

"Mau sampai kapan kau disana!"

 _Hinata's pov_

 _"_ _Mau sampai kapan kau disana!"_ kualihkan mataku menatapnya garang. Beraninya seorang dari kalangan rendah berbicara sesantai itu. Haruskah kulempar kepala kuningnya itu dengan batu koral supaya sadar dengan siapa ia sedang berbicara? Tidak, sopan. " _Hey,_ gadis kecil. Aku butuh tidur." Lanjutnya dengan nada berang.

"Tak ada yang memintamu untuk menungguku terlelap."

"Ahahaha. Kau tahu? Cara bicaramu Lucu, sekali." _Lucu katanya?_ Itu pemilihan kata terbaik ketimbang semua kosa katanya yang kasar. Ya Tuhan, bisakah memberiku tambahan nyawa untuk menghadapi si kuning yang kurang ajar ? Aku jadi heran kenapa pula Ino menyerahkan kepengurusan sementaraku kepada pria ini? Percayalah, aku jauh merasa terancam. "Kau masih belum mau tidur juga? Baiklah. Aku peringatkan, karena tak ada pemanas ruangan, tempat ini akan sangat dingin. _Jaa_." Kubulatkan mata takjub. Jadi ia akan benar-benar meninggalkanku? Ia akan tidur lebih dulu? H-hey! Pelayan macam apa yang-

"Oyasumi, _Ojou-chan_?"

Kuhela napas gusar dan takut. Ruangan ini benar-benar dingin. Entah memang sejak awal demikian, atau karena sugesti tak berguna dari si kuning. Demi tujuh lautann, sekujur tubuhku seakan kaku dan beku. Ayolah, jangan menakut-nakuti ku.

Kutatap si kuning yang terlelap pulas dalam futon. _Actually,_ ada satu futon lagi yang sengaja digelarnya khusus untukku. Tapi- no no no. Rasa-rasanya aku bisa mencium aroma tak sedap dari benda itu. Belum lagi, kalau-kalau ada koloni kutu menjijikkan bersembunyi didalamnya- menggerogoti kulit serta pakaianku. Gatal-gatal kah? Atau infeksi?

Kugedikkan bahu merinding. Membayangkannya saja sudah berhasil menarik seluruh bulu roma ku menegak berdiri. Ayolah- hal-hal semacam itu tentu bisa terjadi dengan keadaan realita flat yang seperti ini.

"Aku harus memberi tahu Ino, besok." Kelopak mataku memberat. Yasudahlah, kupasrahkan nasibku malam ini. Entah apa yang akan terjadi besok.

.

.

 _Normal POV_

Kicauan burung menyapa indera pendengaran Hinata. Cuaca hari ini cerah dengan hiasan embun pagi pada pepohonan, bunga, dan tanaman. Seekor anjing agaknya berusaha menggantikan peran si ayam untuk memberi tanda matahari mulai meninggi. Hinata mengerang. Tubuhnya pegal luar biasa menilik dari posisi tidurnya yang menyedihkan. Menelungkup di meja semalaman, bukan perkara mudah dan menyenangkan. Ini, sakit!

Mencoba bergerak namun hasil malah berteriak nyaring.

 _Ini- mimpi_

 _-kan?_

"AAAKHHH-!"

Suara kaki menggema tergopoh. Pria setengah telanjang dalam lilitan handuk kelabu di pinggang, barusaja masuk dengan dobrakan pintu mendramatisir. Ia terengah dengan debaran jantung yang seakan siap lepas kapan saja. Menatap Hinata Horror mencari sebuah keganjilan dan bahaya yang mungkin mengancam. Tapi- nihil! Alisnya tertaut kurang senang. Ia baru akan bertanya ketika Hinata malah kembali berteriak.

"KYAAA- Dasar, Mesum!"

"Apanya yang mesum! Kau membuatku nyaris terkena serangan jantung! Apa! apa yang terjadi!"

Duagh-!

"Jangan seenaknya membungkus tubuhku dengan selimutmu yang buruk itu!"

"Buruk?!" beonya serupa bisikan. Naruto mencengkram selimutnya kuat-kuat. Berpikir cara seperti apa yang cocok untuk membumihanguskan gadis berusia sepuluh tahun tersebut. Sumpah, gadis ini berhasil membuatnya geram sampai urat-urat kekesalan timbul kepermukaan. Naruto cukup meringis berkhayal akan seperti apa gadis ini kelak. Sikapnya harus didisiplinkan! Kalau perlu dibawa ke balai latihan militer angkatan udara, laut, darat, kalau perlu ketiganya sekalian!

"Ya! Itu- i-itu menjijikkan! Dan cepat pakai pakaianmu. Percaya diri sekali menghadapku dengan tampilan seperti itu!" Naruto berdecak. Ia melempar selimutnya kesembarang tempat sambil maju menerjang Hinata yang tetap setia meletakkan bokongnya diatas tatami.

"Hey, ini rumahku!"

"Tapi aku tuanmu!"

"Tuanku?! Sejak kapan aku menjadi pelayanmu!"

"Sejak sore kemarin."

"Aku seorang _bodyguard_. Ingat?"

"Aku tak perca-"

"Terserah! Yang pasti untuk sementara bersabarlah selama aku melindungimu dan berhenti membuatku kesal!" Hinata bungkam, lekas membuang arah pandangnya kesamping. Bersidekap merasa tak senang akan sebuah kekalahan yang baru kali pertama ini ia dapat. Karena- yah, sejauh ini tak ada yang pernah menang beradu mulut dengannya.

Sebening air mata jatuh tanpa sengaja. Bahu kecil Hinata mulai bergetar antara takut serta wujud ekspresi sakit hatinya yang menyakitkan. Baru kali ini juga ada yang membentaknya. Bahkan Tou-sama, alias Hiashi Hyuuga tak pernah berbicara sekeras itu. Hinata heran, dimana akar masalahnya. Semua pernyataan tadi benar 'kan? Kalaupun salah, tentu bisa diluruskan dengan lebih halus dan sopan. Bukan malah kian meninggikan emosi dan suara.

"Aku akan berpakaian." Naruto meninggalkan Hinata yang saat ini telah menunjukkan eksistensi tangisnya dengan lebih jelas. Naruto sempat melirik gadis itu sebentar sebelum menutup pintu perlahan.

Blam-!

 _Apanya yang perlahan?_

.

.

Hinata memeluk lututnya erat. Tangisnya masih berlanjut. Sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit lalu. bibirnya merah, pun dengan bola mata bernasib serupa. Hidungnya terus mengeluarkan lendir, pipinya kering dan lengket bekas jejak air mata. Rambutnya kusut dan berantakan. Ralat- sangat berantakan. Naruto yakin satu jam kedepan, mata itu akan membengkak.

"Makanlah,"

"Jangan sok bersikap baik padaku!"

Prangg!

Piring itu tumpah dengan isinya berhamburan kemana-mana.

"Lalu kau mau aku bagaimana! Kau harus tahu, melakukan segala sesuatu dengan satu tangan bukan perkara mudah, bocah! Sikapku ini sudah terlalu baik, malah. Ugh! Kau bisa membuatku gila! Kau tahu? Belum dua puluh empat aku bersamamu, kepalaku serasa mau pecah! Cobalah bersikap seperti gadis seusiamu! Yang manis, sopan, tidak banyak bicara dan tidak suka membantah! " selesai kalimat panjang Naruto, Hinata kembali tersengguk. Memulai lagi tangisnya, namun jauh lebih tenang karena jelas gadis itu menekannya kuat-kuat di dada. Sesak?

Tentu saja.

Naruto berpikir. Apa kalimatnya tadi terlalu keras? Keras dalam artian terlalu dalam menyakiti? Pria tanggung itu menghela napas panjang.

"Aku akan membelikanmu sarapan lain. Tunggu disini," ujarnya lirih, kemudian bangkit beranjak menutup pintu flat. Menghela napas lagi.

 _Mungkin aku memang sudah keterlaluan.._

.

.

.

Tbc

A/N : Halloha, NaruHina Lovers. Ini fic Naruhina saya yang pertama karena sebelum2nya saya selalu berkecimpung dalam pairing _Sasuhina_ Gomen ne harus di [REMAKE] karena saya benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa postingan kemarin bisa berubah begitu saja format penulisannya.

Singkat cerita, Kebetulan hari itu saya harus membereskan sesuatu dan berpikir tak ada salahnya memposting cerita dikarenakan modem sedang tidak memungkinkan, serta Wifi yang tak memadai. Karena efek terburu , saya tak lagi mengecek FFN. Toh dalam pembuatan doc semua telah tersusun sesuai gaya penulisan saya selama ini. Dan sesampainya di rumah(?) saya mengecek Review dalam ponsel dan Jelas Syoknya bukan main. Segera membuka situs dan kembali dibuat syok. Etttdah— kenapa jadi begini. *histeris

Mohon maaf karena Remake ini saya posting selang beberapa hari. Faktor M –malas- sebab warnet yang selalu ramai.

Yosh, cuap-cuap kepanjangan, hm? Sumimasen deshita.

Salam

Nononyan


End file.
